Primordials
The Primordials are the supreme deities of the world in which the story takes place. They are the Elemental Spirits that were born from the forging of the world itself. They are by far the most powerful and oldest Gods of all, and are virtually omnipotent when it comes to their respective elements. The Primordials Radalok The Destroyer As the incarnation of the fires that raged uncontrollably during the forging of the world, Radalok is the Primordial of Fire. He is the first of all Dragons, their God and creator, and his presence has been an antagonistic source throughout the story. He is the mortal enemy of Akasha, and lies dormant within his original domain, the dragon realm The Drom Canyons. He is the father of the Dragon Queen, Raldahza. Akasha The Devourer As the incarnation of the downpours and waters that flooded the land during the forging of the world, Akasha is the Primordial of Water. She is the mortal enemy of Radalok, and The Four Hydras were once among her heads. Solarius The Roar As the incarnation of the sunlight that illuminated the darkness during the forging of the world, Solarius is the Primordial of Light. Solarius is the prime deity of The Sun Tribe who worship him as their creator, is the leader of their pantheon, and unlike most other Primordials, has been active and spiritually present throughout their history. He is the mortal enemy of both his brother Eladius, and his polar opposite, Luna. Eladius The Frozen As the incarnation of the ice that cooled the land during the forging of the world, Solarius is the Primordial of Ice. Eladius is the prime deity of The Eladyne Tribe who worship him as their creator in defiance of the Sun Tribe. Eladius is the brother and mortal enemy of Solarius, but has not been able to be active in the centuries of the Eladyne's defeat and banishment. Teredar The Mountain As the incarnation of the land and mountains that arose during the forging of the world, Teredar is the Primordial of Earth. Teredar is the prime deity of The Sarai Empire, and The Sarai Desert is his original domain. He is the creator of their pantheon, who now guide the land in his name. Ciela The Temptest As the incarnation of the wind that roared and sculpted the land during the forging of the world, Ciela is the Primordial of Wind. Ciela is mortal enemy of her twin sister Miya. Miya The Sky As the incarnation of the lighting that split the heavens and struck the land during the forging of the world, Miya is the Primordial of Lightning. Miya is mortal enemy of her twin sister Ciela. Gaiya The Beast As the incarnation of the very first flora to blossom during the forging of the world, Gaiya is the Primordial of Nature. Before the end of The Era of The Gods, Gaiya created a seed from her very heart which blossomed into the first Guardian. From this, the cycle of eternal life began. Luna The Serene As the incarntion of the moonlight that shined during the forging of the world, Luna is the Primordial of Moonlight. Luna is the prime deity of The Lunari, who's Werewolves worship as their creator, for from Luna came the first Great Wolves. She is also a major figure in The Darkwalker pantheon. Luna is the only Primordial to not have an elemental line, for she shares her gift with any and all who seek her guidance. She is mortal enemy of Solarius, but on her end, the feeling is not mutual. Shadow The Mad Shadow was not present during the forging of the world. However, as the incarnation of the first darkness, he is the Primordial of Shadow. Shadow is the prime deity of The Darkwalker Pack, who worship him as their herald. Shadow himself is a direct descendent of Luna, and he was the mate of Sombra, and surrogate father of both Archerios Cloudsmith and Eamon Liandri. He is currently imprisoned within The Mad World, where he reigns supreme. Category:Deity Category:Elemental Spirit